banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger
Jolly Roger is a rather flamboyant frog who is an ever-faithful friend of Banjo and Kazooie, ever since his debut in Banjo-Tooie. Jolly Roger eventually retired from his position as mayor of Jolly Roger's Lagoon to become a sketchy criminal In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, simultaneously changing his name to Jolly Dodger to fly under the police's radar. Games ''Banjo Tooie Jolly Roger is the eponymous mayor of the seaside town Jolly Roger's Lagoon and also owns the local tavern. He's depressed due to the fact that his partner, Merry Maggie, whom he needs for the tavern's approaching happy hour, has recently disappeared. When the duo return with her, Jolly gladly rewards them with a Jiggy. Jolly allows Banjo to rent the inn's only vacant room at a discounted 2 Doubloons, as a "naughty mole" has carved a hole in the corner in it (although Kazooie can simply blow up the door off instead of pay). If the duo refuse to pay, he unhappily states that he was hoping they would deal with the "rodent rascal". Jolly's tavern is also a house of prostitution, which is obvious considering the name, Jolly's, aka get your jollies, and the menu, which includes salty dumplings (testicles), toad in the hole (sex in an orifice of the customer's choice), and seaman's surprise (semen surprise, a massive blast of cum up the butthole). However, no one wants to hire the prostitutes there because Jolly has herpes and Merry Maggie weighs 300 pounds. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Jolly "Dodger" appears along the seaside in various locations, like under Klungo's pier, behind a tree near the lighthouse and at the end of a dock near a hill. He offers to sell the duo Jiggies for various prices. The name of each of the Jiggies are different but they all put Jiggies in Jolly's personal Jig-o-Vend, which is located behind King Jingaling's Bingo Palace. After all of Jolly's "Black-Market Jiggys" have been bought, he can no longer be encountered in Showdown Town. Jolly also appears at the end of the game alongside the rest of the cast, congratulating Banjo and Kazooie for beating Gruntilda once again. He also suprises for the duo by fixing their house, but, much to their disliking, also paints it pink and white instead of the original blue and yellow. In addition to his role in Showdown Town, Jolly appears as hosts of various challenges in a two of the Game Worlds created by L.O.G. in addition to the extra level L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges: LOGBOX 720 In the first Game World he stars in, Jolly plays the role of "The Celebrity Coding Sensation", a spunky celebrity coding expert. He wears a black trench coat, sunglasses and a pink spiky-haired wig. In this world, Jolly highly regards himself and considers himself a true celebrity, and is deeply dismayed when there is something he cannot accomplish. His missions predominantly revolve around defending the console from enemies. In Act 2, he wants the to defend the chips from the Gruntbots. Later in Act 6 he asks them to zap all of the bugs in the console. Terrarium of Terror Jolly is cast as "The Docile, Dithering Doormat Droid", a timid subservient robot working for the space crew. He wears a yellow and chrome trench coat and silver robot mask. Jolly tries his best to serve his "masters", but, despite being a technologically advanced robot, has trouble completing his tasks and is always being punished for his incompetence. Thus, he must rely on Banjo and Kazooie to help pick up the slack. His missions invlove transporting things and people around the level. He first appears in Act 2 to ask the duo to taxi him and the rest space crew to various locations. In Act 3 he faces a "beverage-related disaster" and needs the bear and bird to deliver tea and biscuits to the other characters. L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges Jolly plays "The Deep Double Agent" in this world, and wears his LOGBOX 720 outifit. His only challenge is to stay within a Crown Corona long enough. Trivia *Jolly is playable in Banjo-Pilot. *If you find Jolly Dodger in Showdown Town, he might open his briefcase, revealing game boxes of the as-of-yet unreleased Killer Instinct 3 (abbreviated as KI3 on the boxes). *Rumors state that the Jiggies sold by Jolly in ''Nuts & Bolts were originally to be won by collecting the T.T. Trophies of the scrapped world Weird West. Category:Playable Characters